A Tale of Two Christmases
by Secret CSI
Summary: Christmas magic is in the air for our two favorite couple in the West Wing. DC/CJC JL/DM. Story Beta'd by Alix33.
1. Confessions and Heartbreak

"So tell me again why I'm at the mall on my day off?" CJ asked as she entered the mall.

"Because I don't know what to get Donna for Christmas. Don't you still have shopping to do?" Josh asked.

"Just Leo, Margret, and Danny." She said. The last name caused Josh's eyebrows to rise.

"Danny?" Josh asked. "You're getting Danny a present?"

"He said he wanted to exchange gifts like normal friends." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well what are you going to get him?" Josh asked with a smirk. CJ rolled her eyes.

"If I knew what to get him, then I would have bought it already." She said. She saw a small personalizing store. "Let's go in there." She said.

"Why don't you just admit that you love him?" Josh said with a smirk. They walked into the store.

"Because it would be unprofessional and complicated." She said casually. She saw a silver fortune cookie with a fortune sticking out that you could personalize.

"So you don't deny that you love him?" Josh asked looking at her. She froze and looked at him.

"No. I do love him. I think I always have." She finally admitted, shocking herself.

"Well Ms. Cregg, I think we've had a break through today." Josh said, smugly as he clapped his hands together. She rolled her eyes. She picked up the fortune cookie.

"Why don't you get her something from here?" She said. Josh spotted a necklace with a stoplight on it. 'Perfect.' He thought.

"So what are you going to do about you and Danny?" Josh asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing. We can't do anything." She said.

"So you're willing to give up the man you love?" Josh asked. She wrote down what she wanted on the fortune.

"It's what we both want. Both of us love or jobs too much to give up. We're both helping change the world in our own right." She said. Josh wrote down what he wanted and they both walked out. They walked around and finished their shopping.

They were getting ready to walk out of the mall when they heard laughing. CJ spotted Danny with his arm around a woman with light brown hair with red highlights. They were both smiling and laughing hard about something. CJ was shocked. The woman leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. CJ was heartbroken.

"CJ." Josh said after seeing that she was close to tears.

"I'm too late." She whispered loud enough for Josh to hear. She left the mall quickly. Josh sighed and followed her out.


	2. Torture and Sacrfices

The next two weeks were torture for CJ. New bills and news stories meant that CJ spent almost all of her time in her pressroom with Danny. Danny had tried to talk to her but she refused.

It was 9:00 at night on Christmas Eve and due to snow no one was flying out.

"Donna!" Josh yelled. Donna appeared in his office doorway, seconds later.

"You bellowed?" She said. He smirked.

"I was thinking that since you can't get to Wisconsin and I can't get to my mom's, maybe we could spend Christmas together." He offered. Donna's face lit up. She was scared she would have to spend her favorite holiday by herself.

"I'd love to. Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked. He nodded.

"Not at all. I was going to ask CJ too." He said. Donna nodded with a smile.

"That sounds great." She said. Josh made his way to CJ's office. Carol stopped him.

"She's emotional, upset, and just had a very bad phone call with her father." Carol said. "Not to mention she's upset about Danny." Carol added. "I've asked her to spend Christmas with me and she refused." She said. Josh hung his head. He walked over to Danny's desk. Danny was asleep in his chair.

"Danny, wake up." Josh said. Danny didn't stir. "Danny." Josh said a little louder. Still nothing. Josh kicked Danny's chair. "Danny!" He yelled. Danny fell to the floor.

"Holy crap, Josh." He said, standing up. "What's going on?" He asked. Josh looked around and made sure that they were alone. Danny was confused. "What's so top secret?"

"Do you love CJ?" Josh asked.

Without a moment's hesitation Danny answered. "Yes."

Josh was a little surprised. "Well she's in her office crying." He said.

"Why?" Danny asked. He looked towards his left coat pocket, which had a very important present in it.

"Bad two weeks, exhausted, bad call with her dad, and she's spending Christmas alone." He said. "Not to mention she thinks she lost you." Josh added the real reason their CJ was crying.

"Why would she think that?" Danny asked.

"Because we saw you at the mall looking pretty relaxed with a woman." Josh explained.

"That was my sister Grace. She was visiting me from California." Danny responded. "And I thought she said that my feelings were one-sided.

"She loves you. She always has. She told me, right before we saw you." Josh said. Danny pulled up to his computer and began to frantically search for something.

"Come on. Where is it?" Danny mumbled. Josh sat there watching his friend.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Found it!" Danny explained. He got up and ran to grab his coat. Josh looked over at the computer and saw that the file wouldn't open because it was password protected.

"What's the password?" He asked.

"Legs." Danny answered. He was writing something on three manila envelopes. Josh sat down at the computer. He typed in the password and saw that there were files about CJ.

"If I didn't know you so well, I'd think you were a stalker." Josh said. He found a file named 'Photos'. "Can I look at these pictures?" He asked.

"Sure. Password is Gail." He said, wrapping the box from his coat.

"You're pathetic, Danny boy." Josh said.

"Says the man secretly pinning for his assistant." Danny jabbed back. Josh threw a pencil at him. "Hey!" He exclaimed when the pencil connected with his head. "Print the file titled 'resignation' first." Danny said.


	3. Christmas in Pairs

"Print the file titled 'resignation' first." Danny said.

"Whoa! Resignation?" Josh said, looking at his friend.

"The only way it's going to work is if I no longer work for the White House." Danny said. "I love her and that's all that matters." He added. Josh grabbed the page that came out of the printer. "Print two more copies please." Danny said. He threw on his coat.

"Sure." He said. Josh printed the papers and then looked at the photos. They were all of CJ and Danny at different functions and parties. 'Must have been Carol.' Josh thought. "You're really going to resign for her?" Josh asked. Danny signed and put the papers in separate envelopes.

"Yeah I am." He said looking at his friend.

"Good luck, man." He said.

"Thanks and thanks for telling me about all of this." Danny said before disappearing down a hallway. He walked into his boss's office after taking a deep breath. Ten minutes later Danny was smiling as he walked out of his pissed of boss's office. Danny made the seemingly long trip to CJ's office. Carol stopped him, by putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back a little.

"Now is not a good time." She said. Danny shook his head.

"I really need to talk to her. Please Carol." He said.

"Danny I love you, but if you hurt her or make her even more upset I will hurt you myself." She said. Danny moved her hands and kissed her forehead.

"I won't hurt her. Head home. Joe is probably waiting for you." He said, referring to her boyfriend Joe Quincy. Carol eyed him, grabbed her purse and left. Danny took another deep breath and quietly entered her office.

"Carol, I'm fine. Just go home. Joe's probably waiting for you." She said without leaving her position on the couch. Danny smirked. CJ was facing the back of the couch and was curled up in a fetal position. He could tell that she was crying and cold. Danny shrugged off his coat.

"Hey." He said softly. He could see her body tense. He moved toward the couch and knelt behind her head. "CJ, look at me." He whispered. She turned her body to face him. She didn't care what he saw anymore. He draped his coat over her.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to dry her face with her hands. He gently stopped her.

"Why are you in here, in the dark, by yourself?" He asked, brushing some hair out of her face. She pushed him away.

"Stop." She said harshly. "I know that you're with someone. Please just leave me alone." She said. "I'll get over it, over you. Just go." She said. Danny shook his head.

"I don't understand. I've been after you for almost 6 years. I've heard the word 'no' more times than a sane man should. You've told me over a hundred times that you don't share my feelings. So why now?" He said. She stood up and tried to get pass him.

"I get it. You've moved on." She said. Danny held her hand. She hung her head.

"You told Josh that you love me." He said. CJ's head snapped up.

"Josh told you?" She said, embarrassment clearly on her face.

"The woman you saw me with at the mall was my younger sister Grace. It was her last day here in D.C. and she insisted we go to the mall." He explained. CJ didn't know what to think.

"Your sister?" She asked. He nodded and tugged her closer. "I'm so stupid." She whispered.

"No you're not?" He said wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into him.

"I'm not too late?" She whispered almost inaudibly. Danny lifted her head to look at him.

"Never. You could make me wait another ten years and I would. The sex probably wouldn't be as great, but I'd still wait." He said. She laughed. He handed her the envelope titled 'Flamingo.'

"Jackass." She mumbled. She opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. Before reading the letter she leaned in and kissed him. It was slow and tender. There was no rushing or fear of getting caught, not tonight. "Danny I love you, but I don't know how we're going to do this." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his. She wanted to cry again. They were so close to each other and still it couldn't happen.

"I love you too, but I need you to read that letter." He said. She sighed and looked at the letter. After a few minutes of silently reading it several times she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face freely.

"You quit? For me?" She asked. He nodded.

"To tell you the truth, I've had that written for a while, but I never really believed that you felt the same way." He said.

"I never wanted to admit it to myself, let alone you." She said. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come home with me." He said. "I want to wake up on Christmas morning with you in my arms." He said. He reached over and grabbed her coat and purse

"Naked?" She asked, casually. Danny chocked on air.

"That can be arranged." He said after he regained his composure. They kissed again and then made their way to Josh's office. Donna was standing by the door with her coat on and her purse in her hands.

"You guys leaving soon?" CJ asked. Donna turned around and smiled at them. Danny had his arm around CJ's shoulders and she had an arm around his torso.

"Yes if he ever decides to leave." She said. "Josh if I have to spend Christmas in here I will kill you." Donna said.

"You guys spending Christmas together?" Danny asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. I can't get to Madison and he can't get to Connecticut so we decided to spend it together." She said. "Josh was supposed to ask you." She said, looking at Josh.

"Hey, I was going to but CJ's pit-bull, Carol, stopped me. How'd you get through?" Josh asked smiling at his friends.

"I have a way with words." Danny said and squeezed CJ's shoulder lightly.

"Well it's about damn time." Josh said, putting his coat on and closing his office door. They all smiled.

The president started walking towards them.


	4. Permission to Woo

The president started walking towards them.

"I thought I said that I wanted everyone out of here." He said.

"We're leaving now, Sir." Donna said. The president looked at CJ and Danny. Danny pulled out the last envelope.

"Here you go, Mr. President." Danny said. Jed Bartlet eyed the reporter and opened the envelope. He pulled out a Notre Dame Christmas card.

"Why thank you very much, Danny." He said, genuinely pleased. He was still upset and confused about CJ and Danny's proximity and comfortableness. He pulled out the letter. He read and looked up at CJ. She wasn't even looking at him. She was smiling at Danny. "You quit?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir. I'd really like your permission to woo Ms. Cregg, here." He said with smile.

"Danny." CJ hissed. Jed smiled.

"Do you have a witness to this being done today?" He asked. Josh went next to him and signed it.

"I was there when he printed it." Josh explained.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" The President said. "You four better get out of here, before you're all snowed in." He said. Jed hugged all four and wished them a Merry Christmas and a Happy Chanukah to Josh. "Come find me after the New Year, Danny. Oh and the answer to your question is yes." He said. CJ blushed. They said goodbye and walked out of the building. The snow was coming down hard. Josh pulled his coat tighter and pulled Donna closer when he realized that she was cold.

"Alright I'll see you guys in a couple of days." Josh said. CJ nodded.

"Alright get home safe." CJ said. They all hugged and wished each other happy holidays. Both pairs spit off.

"Josh, my car is over there." Donna said as she pointed towards a side street.

"I figured that we can take my car and then I'll drive you home when the streets are better to drive on." Josh said with a shrug of his shoulders. Donna smiled.

"You're so thoughtful." She said. It took 45 minutes to make the usually 20 minute drive. They quickly made their way into Josh's brownstone. He stopped and looked at her. She looked gorgeous with snow in her hair and the wind had caused her ponytail to come loose. Some of her hair hung loosely around her beautiful face. "Josh." She said.

"What?" He asked getting out of the trance he was in.

"You're starring. What were you thinking about?" She asked, taking her coat off and toeing off her shoes. She hung up her coat and shook the snow out of her hair.

"I was just thinking that you look beautiful." He said, honestly. She blushed and looked away.

"Do you want to exchange gifts tonight or in the morning?" She asked, changing the subject.

"We could exchange in the morning." He said. "Let me throw something together to eat and we can head to bed." He said. She smiled. Then the power when out. "Or not." He said with a sigh. Donna began to laugh.

"I guess Mother Nature must not like your cooking." She said in between fits of laughter.

"Having fun at my expense, are you?" He asked. She laughed and moved closer so she could see him. She hadn't expected him to the same. They bumped into each other. He held her elbows to steady her and her hands flew to his chest.

"You okay?" He asked. His face was close and she could feel his breath on her face.

"Yeah. I can't believe the power went out." She said. His hands moved to wrap around her small waist. "Josh." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Donna." He whispered. They were so close to each other that their noses were touching. Then the power came back on. The lights glared down on them and Donna jumped away. She looked at him and had to hide the confusion and hope she felt when she saw disappointment and embarrassment in Josh's face.

"I'm starving." She said. Josh rolled his eyes to hide his embarrassment. He threw together some scrambled eggs and toast. She poured the eggnog and they both sat on the couch. Conversation flowed as easily as always, as did the banter.

"I think the spare bedroom still has some of your clothes in it." He said. She smiled.

"Thanks for everything, Josh." She said.

"You're welcome." He said. He smiled at her. He hugged her. "I'll see you in the morning." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and let his lips linger just a little longer than usual. He winked and walked away. Donna just stood there touching her cheek. She shook her head.

Walking into the spare bedroom she went to the closet that housed some of Josh's clothes that he didn't wear that often. She found an oversized Harvard t-shirt that hit just above her knees. She stripped down to her underwear and threw on the t-shirt. She looked over at the clock. Midnight. Christmas. She looked towards Josh's bedroom door down the hall. She took a deep breath and walked down the hall. She quietly entered. Josh's back was to her. He slept on the left side of the bed, which was funny because she slept on the right. She crawled into bed.

Josh felt the bed dip. He turned to face her. "Too cold?" He asked, not getting his hopes up. She nodded. She moved as close as possible to him and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Josh kissed her with a little more force.

"Merry Christmas, Joshua." She whispered. He pulled her on top of him.

"Merry Christmas, Donatella." He whispered back. She tore the shirt over her head.


	5. An Emotional Ride

CJ and Danny walked into his apartment hand in hand. "You know I honestly thought that I was going to spend this Christmas alone with a broken heart." CJ said. Danny shook his head and smirked.

"I thought I was going to spend it alone with not so Christmassy thoughts of you." He said with a wink. She laughed. "You hungry?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Carol brought me food a couple of hours ago." She said. "I just want to take a bath and go to bed." She said. He nodded.

"Go hit the shower. I'll bring in some towels and pajamas." He said. She kissed him. She fished a pair of underwear out of her bag the she usually kept at the office, in case she had to pull an all-nighter.

"Thank you, Daniel." She said.

"You're welcome, Claudia Jean." He said. He led her to the bathroom. When he heard the door shut he ran into the living room and placed her gift under the tree that Grace had helped him set up. He pulled out a pair of plaid, flannel pants and a Notre Dame shirt. He grabbed a towel and set it on the bathroom sink. He changed and made some tea. CJ walked into the kitchen barefoot and found Danny in an undershirt and pants that almost looked like hers.

"I'm swimming in your shirt." She said. He turned around and smiled.

"But you look good in it." He said. He handed her the tea. "I figured you could use this." He said. She smiled at him.

"Thank you. This is going to be a great Christmas." She said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I happen to agree. I don't mean to pry but I heard you had a bad call with your Dad." He said, she sighed.

"He was mad that I wasn't coming home for Christmas. He said that I was worthless and had a meaningless job. He said that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life." She said, looking down. "He said that I'd never have children." She quietly added. Danny couldn't believe it. What kind of father would say that to his daughter, to CJ?

"That's not true." He said. "You've got me." He said with a smile. She shook her head.

"Most men I've tried to date leave because of my job." She said.

"You were just with those guys to get over me." He said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. "Plus I know the job's crazy hours." He said.

"You're right you know." She said. "I was just trying to get over you." She said. He nodded. "What if I'm not worth the wait?" She asked. He lifted her chin to look at him.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I just want to sleep." She said and walked into his bedroom. Danny just stood there. She was usually so confident and upbeat. He quickly went to the bedroom.

"CJ." He said. She was lying in his bed and for the second time that night she was curled up in a ball, crying. He crawled into bed and held her. She turned in his arms and cried into his chest. This was the only time she had ever let a man see her cry. Not even her father had seen her cry. He stroked her back and whispered reassuring words into her ear. "I need you to talk to me." He whispered. "I just want to talk." He said.

"You're going to leave." She said. He shook his head. "You're going to get tired of me and you're going to leave." She said. "And I've been told on more than one occasion that I'm frigid and bad in bed." She whispered. He made her look at him.

"You listen to me. You're gorgeous and brilliant. You're not gonna to be alone, 'cause I'm not leavin'." He said. "If you'd let me, I'd marry you and we'd have a couple of kids. Maybe move to California." He said as he brushed some hair out of her face. "I love you so much and I'll never get tired of you. We might get annoyed and irritated, but that's not the same as getting tired of you." He said. CJ smiled at him.

"You're too good for me." She said. "You said that you'd marry me?" She asked. He nodded.

"Tomorrow if you'd let me." He said. That statement shocked her. She looked away. "Hey I didn't say I was going to ask you tonight." He said. "I know that it's too soon. I know that it would stir some complications." He said. "But I will ask you." He added. She couldn't believe him.

"You're not going to leave." She stated. He smiled and pulled the covers up. "Merry Christmas, Daniel."

"Merry Christmas, Claudia Jean."

Donna woke up to someone kissing her bare shoulder and a slight stubble scratching her back. She smiled and intertwined her fingers with the ones around her torso. The arm around her waist pulled her closer.

"Morning, Josh." She whispered. She felt him smile against her shoulder.

"Morning, Donna." He whispered back. She turned to face him. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"You're really good at that, Mr. Lyman." She said as she scooted closer.

"You're not too bad yourself, Ms. Moss." He said.

"What are we doing, Josh?" She asked.

"We are spending Christmas together." He said. He knew what she was referring to; he just wasn't sure how to answer her.

"Naked. In your bed. After having sex." She said. "If this is going to be a one-time thing or Christmas fling or even just casual sex that's fine; I just need to know." She said.

"Donna I honestly don't know. You know I care about you, but if this somehow gets out then it'll hurt you more than it'll hurt me." He said genuinely. She was touched by his tenderness and how much he cared about her. "I don't want to use you." He said.

"You're not using me if I agree. Just tell me what you want." She said. "No matter what you decide I'm still going to stay here for Christmas." She added.

"I think we should just keep it a one-time thing." He said. She nodded and moved away a bit.

"That's fine." She said. She leaned in and kissed him sloppily. "Why don't you go make coffee while I shower and change?" She said. He nodded. She slipped out of bed, naked, and walked into his master bedroom. Josh sighed and slipped on his boxers and a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He started on pancakes, which happened to her favorite. Donna walked past him into the guest bedroom and came out in a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Pancakes and coffee are ready." He said. Donna smiled at him.

"Well thank you." She said. "So I think we should exchange presents." She said with a smile. He laughed.

"Of course you do. Your present is under the tree." He said. He smiled when he saw a present hat wasn't there yesterday morning.

"I may have snuck my present here yesterday during lunch." She said.

"How did you know that you were going to be here?" Josh asked.

"I didn't. I just wanted you to open it on Christmas morning." She said before she tucked into her pancakes. She moaned. "Oh my god. Did you make eggnog pancakes?" She asked. He grinned.

"Yes I did." He said. He had to admit that the moan she emitted turned him on a little. "Come on let's go over by the tree." He said. She smiled and brought more pancakes over. He rolled his eyes. "How are you not four hundred pounds?" He asked. She just smiled.

"All the work I do for you burns calories." She said with a smile and he handed her the package wrapped in a Canadian flag printed paper. The gift was flat like a jewelry box. She eyed him.

"Joshua." She said warily. She opened the box and saw the stoplight pendant hanging from a silver chain. It was beautiful. Then she noticed that that there wasn't a red light. It was replaced by an Amethyst. Her birth stone. She turned it over all it said was 'Never stop."

"I wouldn't stop for red lights either." He said. She was getting misty eyed. She handed it back to him. She stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "Donna?"

"I can't take that, Josh." She said. He followed her.

"Why not?" He asked. He didn't understand what the problem was. She looked at him.

"Not three hours ago you just told me that what we had was a one-night stand and then you hand me a beautiful, thought gift like that?" She asked. She knew she was lying to herself when she said she could handle it. "You bought that gift before we had sex which makes it all so much more confusing." She said.

"Donna I don't want it to be a one-night stand. I wish it never happened."


	6. Clearing Confusion and Shocking Parents

"Donna, I don't want it to be a one-night stand. I wish it never happened," he said. She froze and stared at him. "That's not what I meant," he said. She shook her head.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she said. She threw a package at him. It was wrapped in a lemon printed paper. She quickly slid on her shoes, grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

"Donna," he yelled. He tried to chase her, but she hopped into a cab and sped off. He ran upstairs.

He slowly opened the package. It was an old leather wallet. The inside had an inscription on it. 'To Josh, my son. You'll make me proud. Just like always.' He traced the inscription. He had seen it when he was younger. His father had given it to him, but he thought it had been destroyed in the fire. A piece of paper was sticking out of one of the pockets. 'Only a crazy woman would work for you as long as I have. I guess that makes me crazy. You are my most prized friendship. Merry Christmas, Joshua.' He smiled at the paper. He ran into his room, change and ran out to his car.

He drove like a mad man to her apartment. He banged on the door. "Donna, open the door," he yelled. "I'm not leaving until you open this door." She opened the door.

"Not everyone is up this early. Lower your voice," she said. He could tell she had been crying. "Go home, Josh," she said. He walked in and kissed her. She automatically sighed against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and backed her against the door as he closed it with his foot. She tried to push him away, but he held on. "Stop," she murmured against his lips. He pulled back, slightly. "You can't just come in here and kiss me like that, Joshua," she said, still trying to get out of his arms.

"Donna," he whispered. "I didn't mean it like that," he said.

"Then what did you mean?" She asked. "Because to me it sounds like you regret what happened last night," she said.

"I meant that I wish it didn't happen like that. I wish it was slow and tender. I never wanted it to be quick and rough like that," he said. "I told CJ that she shouldn't give up the man she loves," he said.

"I think she heard you," Donna said with a small smile.

"I heard me.I do love you, Donna, but you have to know that if and when this gets out that you're going to get a lot of heat about me. I don't want them to think those things about you," he said. "I was only trying to protect you," he said. She kissed him softly.

"I can protect myself," she said. "And about last night, it was nothing short of amazing," she added. He smirked.

"Where did you get that wallet?" He asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your mom found it and said that she couldn't bring herself to give it to you. Said that it would hurt to think and talk about it. I told her I would give it to you," she said.

"You are so amazing," he said. He held her against his chest. "I love you, Donatella Moss," he whispered into her hair.

"And I love you, Joshua Lyman," she said into his chest. They spent the rest of the day lounging in Donna's bed discovering each other.

CJ woke up to light strokes on her bare back. She smiled against her companion's chest.

"Morning, Beautiful," he whispered sleepily.

"Hmmm morning, Handsome," she whispered back. She kissed his bare chest. "Best Christmas morning ever," she said. She felt him laugh in his chest.

"I definitely agree with that." He said. He bent his head and kissed her neck. "You know that you are going to have to go out with me now, right?" He asked. She laughed and turned her head further into his chest.

"If I have to," she said with a grin. He let his fingers trail down her torso.

"Last night was incredible," he said. "Whoever said you were frigid and bad in bed is an idiot," he said as bringing his hands down to cup her ass.

"Daniel!" She gasped in surprise. She truly did believe him. "You were pretty amazing too," she said.

"I want you to open my gift," he said. She stroked his jaw and beard. She usually didn't like facial hair, but she loved his beard. It left her body tingling.

"I thought this was your gift," she said. He wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes.

"Well, as flattering as that is, I have something I'd like you to open," he said. The phone rang. Both adults groaned. CJ pulled the covers up to cover herself as Danny answered the phone. "Concannon."

"Is that anyway to answer your phone on Christmas?" A voice asked. Danny laughed.

"Good morning, mother," he said. CJ looked up. "Merry Christmas," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Daniel," Julia Concannon said cheerily. "Are you having a good Christmas so far?" She asked. Danny looked down at CJ and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm having a great Christmas so far," he answered. "How about you? How are dad and Stacy?" He asked. CJ smiled. This felt very domestic and strangely comfortable.

"Everyone's fine. Grace said that she had a great time with you. She was disappointed that she couldn't meet that CJ woman you're in love with," CJ smiled when she heard that. Danny rolled his eyes. "Danny, I know you're in love with her, but I think you need to move on son. I'm sure she's a very lovely woman, but she obviously isn't interested," she said. CJ looked at him and nodded.

"I'm not going to move on," he said. "Actually someone wants to say hi," he said. CJ's eyes went wide when he handed her the phone. She vehemently shook her head.

"Danny? Who's there with you?" Julia asked.

"Um… Merry Christmas, Mrs. Concannon," CJ said.

"Is this CJ Cregg?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. It's really nice to finally hear you. Danny has talked about you and the rest of his family a lot," she said. Danny smiled.

"Well it's very nice to hear you too. Danny has spoken about you for quite some time. He seems to watch all of your briefings when he's here visiting us," she said.

"Okay that's enough," Danny said grabbing the phone back. CJ laughed."Say goodbye, Mom," he said.

"Goodbye and Merry Christmas, CJ," Julia said.

"The same to you, Mrs. Concannon," CJ said. She slid out of the bed and slipped on the shirt she was borrowing. She smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

"Danny? Are you sleeping with her?" She asked.

"Mom, seriously? CJ and I are together," he said. "As of last night I am no longer single," he said with a smile. He still couldn't believe it.

"But I thought she had told you that there was a problem with your jobs?" She asked.

"I quit The Post last night," he said. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Richard, get on the phone!" He heard his mother yell. His father picked up the phone.

"Hey Dad. Merry Christmas," Danny said.

"Merry Christmas, Dan," Richard Concannon said. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Your son quit The Post for that Cregg woman," she said.

"The Press Secretary that you're in love with?" Richard asked.

"Yes. I quit The Post, but I'm going to find another job. I'd like to think that I'm pretty talented at what I do," Danny said with a roll of his eyes. He let his head sink back into the pillow. The woman he loves is half naked in his kitchen and he could smell coffee and he was stuck talking to his parents.

"Julia, leave him alone. He knows what he's doing," he said. "You love her right?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I told her that I want to marry her and have kids and she didn't run, so I think I'm good. I'm going to marry her, Mom," he said. He could almost hear his father's proud smile and he definitely heard his mom's sigh.

"Alright, just don't get hurt, Daniel," she said.

"Completely understood. I love you both and Merry Christmas. I have to go," he said. He hung up, slipped on his boxers and followed the aroma of coffee into the kitchen. He slipped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Can I get used to this?" He asked. She smiled and flipped the omelet on to a plate.

"You better," she said. "Your mom seems nice," she said. They walked over to the table.

"Yeah she was a little shocked and upset that I quit The Post," he said as he fixed her coffee. CJ set the plates down.

"Well that's understandable. We should talk about that," she said getting serious. Danny shook his head.

" 't start, CJ," he said. She sighed.

"Danny, you shouldn't have quit for me," she said. "I don't want to you to change or ruin your life just so we can have a relationship," she said.

"Is that what you see this is as? Just a relationship? Because if you do then you should let me know now." he said.

"Danny, you know what I meant. I love you, but—," she started. He leaned in and kissed her hungrily. She sighed against his mouth. He let his hands slip under her shirt and land on her hips. She pulled back. "Are you going to do that every time we argue?" She asked. He nodded and gave her a small smirk.

"Probably," he said. "You are not just a relationship I'm having. You are my life. You are the woman I want be with for the rest of my life," he said. "And just so we're clear there are a lot of things I can do to ruin my life and being with you is not one of them," he said. She shook her head with a smile.

"You really do have a way with words," she said. "So you really are okay with not working for The Post anymore?" She asked.

"Yes I am. Now can we please just eat and open presents?" He asked. She smiled and kissed him briefly.

"Alright," she agreed. They moved their breakfast to his cozy living room. She put down the plates and went to retrieve his gift from her bag. He handed her a flat jewelry box. "What's that?" She asked slightly afraid. Jewelry was a big deal especially since he bought it before he knew her feelings.

"Grace found this little store where you can personalize things," he said. CJ smiled. She opened the box and smiled in awe. "I had it custom-made," he said.


	7. Gifts and A Return to Work

**Author's Note: I want to give credit and thanks to me beta alix33. I forgot to do it in the last chapter.**

She opened the box and smiled in awe. "I had it custom-made," he said.

"Danny," she whispered. It was a silver chain with a miniature version of her podium in the pressroom. She fingered the small pendant. She flipped it over and gave a small gasp. "Love of my life," she read the inscription on the back.

"It's true. I barged into your office last night because Josh said that you were crying and it broke my heart. Then I walked in and saw how hurt you looked and it killed me because it was my fault," he said in a low voice. She shook her head.

"It was my fault. Even if you had been with another woman, I had no right to be upset. I've turned you down God knows how many times," she said. He kissed her again.

"I have never loved anyone as much as I love you," he said. She smiled and handed him the bag.

"Josh and I went to the same store," she said. He grinned and pulled out something wrapped in tissue paper.

"Feels heavy," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Just open it," she said. She discarded the tissue paper and smiled at the fortune cookie.

"A fortune cookie. Like from our first date," he said.

"Business dinner," she corrected. The front of the fortune had his full name on it. He turned it over and looked at her confused.

"What's this date?" She asked.

"The first time you asked me out," she said bashfully. He smiled at her. He put his fortune cookie down and clasped the necklace around her neck. "You're amazing," she said, moving to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"So are you," he said. They spent the rest of the day letting each other know just how much they loved each other.

Work came sooner than they imagined. Donna, Josh and CJ all made it into work with smiles on their faces. Toby walked into CJ's office.

"Hey, how was your Christmas?" He asked, making himself comfortable on her couch. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh please come in and make yourself at home," she said. "It was good. Very relaxing and peaceful," she said. She unconsciously touched her new necklace.

"Oh yeah? Have anything to do with a former Senior White House Correspondent?" Toby asked with a rare smile.

"How's Andy doing?" She asked with a sarcastic smirk. Toby nodded.

"Well I'm happy for you. Don't screw this up, but don't rush anything either," he said.

"Well jeez, thanks for telling me, Pokey. I guess I'll have to cancel my flight to Vegas. We were going to elope and be married by Elvis," she said.

"All they had left was Sinatra and Martin," Danny said as he leaned against her door frame. CJ smiled at him and Toby looked up. "Hey, Toby," he said.

"Hey, Danny. I'm going to work on that speech," Toby said. He nodded to Danny as he closed the door.

"What was that?" CJ asked as she stood and walked around to the front of her desk. She leaned against her desk and crossed her arms.

"What was what?"

"That nod. Toby nodded at you," she said. "Wait, what are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"I had a meeting with the President and Leo," he said. He walked towards her. She didn't move.

"I am at work, Danny," she said. He placed his hands on her hips.

"Me too," he said. He nuzzled her neck. She sighed and uncrossed her arms, letting them hang on her side.

"You don't work here anymore," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled back and looked at her.

"They offered me a job," he said. CJ looked at him.

"What?"

"They asked me to be the new Deputy Director of Communications," he said.

"That's great, Danny," she said. She wasn't really sure what to say. He knew that this would be a great job and opportunity Danny. She moved out of his arms. He grabbed her wrist.

"I told them that I'd have to think about it," he said.

"What?" She asked, he laughed.

"Is that your new favorite word?" He asked with a laugh. "I meant it when I said that you were a part of my life. If you don't want me to take it then I won't. I don't want to endanger us," he said.

"Would it be a conflict of interest? She asked, moving back into his arms.

"I didn't ask. I was just shocked that they were offering," he said. She nodded.

"Let me talk to them. The President already saw us together," she said. He smiled and kissed her. Leo opened the door.

"CJ! Oh. I don't mean to interrupt," Leo said feeling slightly awkward. They both jumped apart.

"Leo this isn't what it looks like," Danny said, not wanting to get CJ into any trouble.

"Was it you and CJ kissing in her office?" Leo asked in his usual manner.

"Well yeah," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then it's exactly what it looks like," Leo said.

"Leo, if Danny takes the job would it be a problem for us to be together?" CJ asked.

"We wouldn't have offered him the job if it was, CJ," he said in a slightly condescending tone.

"Then I'll take it," Danny said. CJ smiled at him.

"Alright," Leo said. "Well we have a meeting at 3 so we'll see you there," Leo said. He walked out and closed the door. Danny grinned and leaned in to kiss her. CJ stared at him.

"I want to talk to you about something," CJ said taking a breath to calm the nerves.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked, becoming slightly nervous.

"You know how you said that you'd marry me if I let you," she said. Danny shook his head.

"Oh Ceej, I'm not trying to rush you," he said. She shook her head and put her hand up to stop him. "CJ, do you want me to ask you?"


	8. Perfect Ending to A Perfect Year

**Author's Note: I want to give credit and thanks to me beta alix33. I forgot to do it in the last chapter.**

"You know how you said that you'd marry me if I let you," she said. Danny shook his head.

"Oh Ceej, I'm not trying to rush you," he said. She shook her head and put her hand up to stop him. "CJ, do you want me to ask you?" She just stared at him. She closed her eyes. This sounded a little better in her head. Danny took a chance and went down on one knee. "Look at me, Claudia Jean," he said. She looked down.

"Danny, I don't know what I was thinking. You don't have to do this," she said. He pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Oh," she said.

"I have come prepared," he said. He opened the box. "I was just looking for the green light," he said. The ring was beautiful.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Just like you. It took me six years, but I finally broke you," he said with a smile. "Will you, Claudia Jean Cregg, make me the happiest man on Earth?" He asked. CJ dropped to her knees and kissed him. "I hope that's a yes," he said. She nodded. "I love you."

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I love you so much, Daniel Jonathan Concannon," oh it was going to be a great day.

Donna walked into Josh's office and closed the door.

"What can I do for you, Donna?" He said with a grin.

"What if the President and Leo don't want us to be together?" She said, plopping down on his couch. Josh shook his head. He went and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her.

"Everything is going to be fine. If they don't like it then we'll figure something out. No matter what we are not breaking up. Not for the job," he said.

"I hope you're right," she said. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. She draped an arm around his torso.

"So my mother called this morning," he said.

"Is that who you were talking to while I was in the shower?" She asked. He nodded. "How is she? I haven't spoken to her in a while," she said.

"She's good. She asked about you. I told her that we spent Christmas together and she said that you were an amazing woman and to get my head out of my ass. Then I told her that we were together and she shrieked, she was so happy," Josh said. He looked down at her, she was smiling.

"That's good because I love your mother. I have to call her and tell her that I love the DVD player she bought me," she said. She leaned up and kissed him.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen or spoken to your parents," Josh said as he leaned his head against the back of the couch

"I say this and with great love and respect for you, but my parents would greatly disapprove of our relationship," she said with a sigh.

"What? Why? Everybody loves me," he said. She looked at him.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked. "You're a Democrat and my boss," she said. "And no offense, but you're Jewish. My parents are Irish Protestant and Italian Catholic. You are not the kind of man _they_ pictured me with," she said. Josh shrugged.

"Am I the guy _you_ pictured you with?" He asked with a smirk. She smiled.

"Yes you are, Mr. Lyman." She said. She kissed him again. He pulled her closer. "We should get to work." She whispered on his lips.

"That's a novel idea." Leo said from the doorway with his arms crossed. Donna had never moved so quickly. She moved away from him and fell off the couch. Josh winced and helped her up.

"It's not what it looks like." Josh said. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Another one." He mumbled. "Were you and Donna just making out on your office couch?" He asked. They both nodded. "Then it's exactly what it looks like." He said. Donna stepped forward.

"Leo, I just want to say that—." She started to say, ringing her hands in nervousness. Leo put his hands up to stop her.

"Relax, Donna. I'm not going to fire you or him. Well I'm not going to fire him for the moment. He's bound to do something stupid today. Hey, you interested in his job?" Leo said. That remark somehow but the new couple at ease. "Danny accepted." Leo said to Josh. Josh smiled.

"Yes!" He said. Donna smiled. She was really happy for her friends. CJ and Danny were finally together and Josh had his other best friend in the office.

"He's going to be at the senior staff meeting at three." Leo said. "I don't care about this," he said gesturing to Josh and Donna. ", but try not to let me you catch you guys like that again." He said. "I'm happy for you guys. Tell CJ in case she hears about in the press room." He said and then left. Donna kissed him hard.

"I love you." She said. He grinned like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"I love you too." He said.

CJ and Danny walked in.

"So you two, huh?" CJ asked. Danny intertwined his fingers with CJ's. Donna smiled.

"Yeah." Josh said, holding Donna close. The four of them just smiled at each other. It was going to be a very good year.


End file.
